Alex and Michael
Status: Close Friends; Currently allies, Michael mentored him, Alex tried to follow his teachings. Alex Lannon and the Archangel Michael share a close bond, comparable to that of brothers or a mentor and student. Michael cares deeply for Alex and sees him as the key for both his own redemption and the redemption of humanity. Initially, Alex resented Michael and held him in deep contempt. However, after discovering his true identity as the Chosen One, Alex has accepted Michael's teachings and learned to harness his new powers, growing closer together. With Alex's father Jeep gone, it seems that Michael now takes on the role of father. Michael has always watched over Alex, and becomes very emotional when he tells Alex this. This is the only time Michael shows a strong emotion, other than anger. Michael protects Alex with everything he has, his worry even distracts him during a fight which leads to a serious injury. Michael was there when Alex's mother gave birth and has guided him throughout his life, even creating the Archangel core and putting Noma by Alex's side. At the end of season one Alex and Michael's relationship is left decimated by Michael's emotional outbreak due to Becca's experiments and the pair go their separate ways. At the start of season 2, Alex appears to resent the fact that Michael left Vega and him. In the third episode, Michael admits to thinking of Alex like a son and wants to see Alex again. However, when they reunite, Alex leads him into a trap at New Delphi. Alex was willing to sacrifice Michael for ending the war, along with Julian. However, Alex shortly realized that Julian was truly after Michael only for his revenge scheme. So Alex later allies himself once again with Michael and the archangel helps him and the badly injured Noma get out of New Delphi. In the tenth episode well under the influence of the darkness Michael tell's Alex in his nightmare that in the beginning when he was born all he cared about was the tattoo's and that Alex was the chosen one but as Alex grew up and Michael witnessed all the good he did he cared less about the markings and more about Alex as a person and not a tool. When Michael resolves his issues with Gabriel, he and his brother both fly to Vega to protect Alex when they find out Noma Banks has sided with Lucifer. Assumptions due to Cancellation It can be assumed that Michael was able to save Alex from Noma Banks. He possibly then made himself a new group with his brother and Alex to defeat Lucifer and his followers. As a fatherly figure to Alex, Michael possibly comforted hi while dealing with the fact that the two loves of Alex's life are gone. However, Michael probably encouraged Alex to keep fighting and possibly monitors closely Gabriel and Alex's relationship being its most likely they wouldn't be getting along at first. However, it can be assumed that Michael, Gabriel and Alex eventually defeat Lucifer and his followers. Category:Relationships